Happy Birthday!
by NERD1144
Summary: It's Claire's eighteenth birthday, will she get everything she's ever wanted? Get ready for one long party and a lot of surprises!
1. Let's Get This Party Started!

**A/N: This fanfic is set a year after the "Godsend" episode so nothing that happens after it happened! Okie? Nathan isn't her father and Zach knows who and what she is.**

Claire's POV

Laying in bed all I could think was I'm eighteen, with a huge smile on my face. I got up out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. **(A/N: He He I rhymed!)** For a few months now, I've been living with the Sanders, who are like my second family. They moved into New York City to join with all the "special" people to help Peter save the world. And we finally did. Peter didn't explode, New York wasn't demolished and Sylar was confronted with Jessica and every other hero I know. All the drama was over. Saving the cheerleader didn't exactly save the world but it did lead up to it. Anyway, back to today, walking into the kitchen I find Micah reading a comic book at the table. "Morning Micah, what are you reading"  
He slowly looks up, eyes glued to the comic. "Claire! You're up, good, I wanted to be the first one to say this"I look at him confused. However, the confusion goes away when his small arms wrap around my waist and he says "Happy Birthday!"

I smile down at him and say thanks. "So is there anything to eat?" I look around the kitchen and see that there is a table full of all my favourite breakfast foods. "Oh my gosh! Who did all of this?" I say as I walked quickly to the table. I turn around and look at Micah. He shrugs his shoulders. "My Mom and Dad are on that vacation, remember? And there's only two other people that don't live here who have the key, Peter and Isaac, and I can't cook." I laugh and so does he. "Well, shall we?" I gesture to the large quantities of food. He smiles and takes a seat right across from me. "So, Micah you didn't see who did this?" He shook his head with a smile on his face. He is so lying. "Micah if you tell me, I'll buy you three new comic books." I bribed. He looked up at me and sighed. "Fine, it was…"

But he didn't get to finish because there was a knock at the door. I cautiously got up to answer it, it was New York after all, and looked into the peephole. There were a group of people at the door, Isaac in the front. I smiled and opened the door. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I questioned. Isaac answered for them all. "We are here to give you the Largest. Longest. Loudest birthday party you've ever had!" I giggle and let them all in. There was Hiro and Ando, of course. Matt and his wife. And last to walk in was Mohinder.

I hug them all and say thank you when they tell me happy birthday. I happily say, "Looks like the gang's all here!" Even though I know the one person I wanted to be there wasn't. Isaac said, "Yeah, Nathan and Heidi can't come till later, he's gotten really busy since he won the election. Simone is driving by soon…" He's trying to torment me, Isaac knows how I feel about him and yet he won't say a word about when or if he's coming. "…and there's also my gift to you if coming on the plane from Odessa, Texas in a few hours." I looked at him confused, I seem to be confused a lot today.

He barks out at laugh and says to me, "It's a secret, so you'll have to wait." He winked and walked around to where Micah was sitting. Then he spins around and says smirking, "Oh and Peter will be here soon, he's with Nathan." I beamed at him and started the party. We ate the breakfast, I still don't know who made it, and put on music, watched tv, talked, laughed, opened a few gifts: Wolverine comics from Hiro (don't understand why), a bracelet from Ando and a diamond necklace from Matt and his wife. As the party went on Simone arrived and the partying continued. After lunch, pizza and chicken wings, Isaac said he had to go pick up my present and I begged him to tell me what or who it was. "Please Isaac!" He shook his head. "I promise to be a good girl if you let me come with you." I pouted my best but he resisted and told me to be patient. I said fine and went to go talk to Micah. As you can probably tell, Isaac is like my best friend in the group of "freaks" as I like to call it. I can talk about anything to him and he understands. There was this one night, when he was at the house and we were just talking.

_Flashback_

_With my feet sprawled on Isaac's lap, I was writing in my book. I was writing a poem. I asked Isaac to come over because I had to tell someone how I felt about him. It's been thirty minutes and I haven't said anything but hello to him. But he knew what was wrong, without me saying anything because he felt it too, for her. They were together we both knew it. Finally he said "What are you writing in there, Claire?" I looked up at him with a sad smile. "A poem." I simply said. "Can I read it?" He quietly asks. I ponder that question. No one had ever asked to read the poems, well no one knew about the poems. Somehow I knew I could trust Isaac with my little secret. I hand over my notebook to him and he reads the poem aloud. _

_ STUCK IN YOUR TOWER, WITH NOTHING TO DO _

_ WHERE'S THAT PRINCE, WHO'S COMING TO YOUR RESCUE?  
HE'S OUT WITH HIS BUDDIES AND THAT OTHER GIRL _

_WHO HE THINKS IS SO PERFECT, IT MAKES YOUR INSIDES CURL _

_WHY ARE YOU WAITING FOR NO ONE TO COME _

_OUT OF ALL YOUR IDEAS, THIS IS THE MOST DUMB._

_By the time he was finished, I was sobbing. Isaac pulled me into his arms and soothingly ran his hand down my back. After awhile I raised my head and giggled a little. "Sorry, I got your shirt all wet." He laughed too and said it was okay. "Claire, are you alright, now?" I hiccupped and told him I was fine.  
"Isaac, do you understand what the poem was about?" "Yeah, I feel the same way." I looked up at him with my eyebrow raised and he continued. "But obviously with a girl not a guy!" I giggled again. That night a deep bond between Isaac and I was created. We both wanted something we couldn't get._

_ End Flashback_

"Claire!!!" I woke from my reverie and found everyone staring at me. "Yeah?" "I asked you if you wanted to open the gift me and my parents got you and you didn't answer." Micah told me.  
"Oh, sorry Micah I must have zoned out a bit." I smiled apologetically. He handed me a bag that was really heavy. "Holy! What's in here?" He smiled and replied, "Open it and find out!" And I did. Inside was a new notebook, the new Harry Potter novel, the special edition Dirty Dancing and Sixteen Candles DVD, Gilmore Girls season seven, and a Flaming Lips CD. I squealed and hugged Micah so hard he couldn't breath. "Claire! Let go!" He gasped. I let go of him. "Sorry, it's just you got me almost everything I ever wanted in one bag! Thank you!" I grinned. He smiled sheepishly and mumbled, "No problem."

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. I swung open the door and I was greeted with the faces of Nathan and Heidi Petrelli. "Oh my gosh! You guys are here early! Isaac said you weren't coming until later!" I hugged Heidi and she wrapped her arms around me and told me happy birthday. When I hugged Nathan, he awkwardly patted my back, gruffly saying happy birthday also. After that weird moment I stepped back and let them in.

About ten minutes later, my cell phone rang and it read Isaac on the caller ID. I picked it up. "Isaac?" "Hey Claire!" "Where are you? You're missing the party." "I'm outside with your present. Come out and see." "Alright I'll be out in a sec." I hung up and put the phone down. I ran to the door, swung it open and ran outside. I stopped dead in my tracks because right in front of me was the one person I missed the most.

Zach.


	2. Introductions and Arrivals

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed but I think most of you were a little confused about which way the story is going. Maybe this chapter will clear it up!!!**

"Zach?!" He smiled and replied. "The one and only." I grinned and ran to him, jumping in his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Oh my gosh! Zach, I've missed you so much!" "I missed you too, Union Wells isn't the same without the Homecoming queen." I shivered as I remembered that night. "Sorry didn't mean to bring that up." He smiled apologetically. I waved it off and asked how he got here. "An airplane." I punched him in the shoulder and he moaned. "Claire just because you can regenerate doesn't mean I can!" I laughed and so did he. "Poor baby." I cooed. Then a voice behind Zach said, "So, do you like your present?" I jump Isaac, pulling him into the biggest hug ever. "I love it!" "Well, you're welcome!" He put me down and I told them to come inside. When we walked in I was bombarded with questions. "Claire, where'd you go?" "Why'd you run out so fast?" "Who was on the phone"  
I answered them all in one sentence. "I went outside because Isaac called and said he had my present waiting outside, so I ran!" Micah asked, "What's the gift"  
I pulled Zach beside me. "He is." Micah went up to Zach and said, "You're the guy from the pictures, right"  
I answer for him since Zach doesn't know what Micah is talking about.  
"Yes he is. Zach this is Micah, Micah this is Zach"  
"It's nice to meet you, are you like us?" Micah asks.  
Zach is confused but then understands. "Oh, uh no, I'm not but I read a lot about genetic mutation in a book. So what can you do Micah?"  
He grinned and said, "I'm Technopathic"  
Zach nodded and replied, "So you can control technology right?"  
Micah nodded and said he'd be right back.  
I watched Zach interact with Micah, it was so cute. "Zach, come meet the Petrelli family minus one"  
"Huh?" I grabbed his arm and drug him to where Heidi and Nathan were talking with Mohinder. "Hey guys!" I said. They smiled and I introduced them all. "Nathan, Heidi, Mohinder this is Zach. Zach this is Nathan and Heidi Petrelli and Mohinder Suresh." "It's nice to meet you all." Zach said smiling. "Same here, Zach. So you're Claire's best friend, huh?" Heidi asked. He nodded. As they talked, Nathan pulled me aside.  
"Claire, uh…do you…I mean, is he…are you dating Zach?" He managed to get out.  
I giggled a bit at his awkwardness. "No, Nathan I'm not. Zach's my best friend, our feelings are completely platonic." I smile at his uneasy attitude. "Why do you want to know?" My smile transforming into a smirk. His eyes widened as he stuttered over his words. "Uh…I was just curious…it's not like I care who you date, Claire." I laugh. "Stop Nathan, before you hurt yourself. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about your momentary lapse of showing your emotions." I laughed again and we walked back to Zach and Heidi. Pulling Zach away, I introduced him to the rest of the group. Zach was talking to Hiro about one comic or another but my attention was solely focused on the front door. My gaze was blocked when Isaac came in front of me and pulled me aside. "Are you trying to move the door with your mind?" "Huh? Isaac, please tell me you're not taking the drugs again?" I laugh at my own lame joke but stop at his serious face. "Claire, don't make it too obvious, okay?" I sighed. "It's just…he hasn't showed up and I'm beginning to think he isn't coming." I sulkily say. Isaac put his arm around me and said. "Don't worry Claire he'll come." "The party has been going on for eleven hours. Since 10 o' clock in fucking morning and he hasn't showed up!" I say exasperated. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and I went to go answer it, doubting that I'd be excited about whoever was behind the door. Opening it, I looked up only to meet those chocolate brown eyes I've been waiting to see. His name slips quietly through my lips. "Peter."

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit shorter this time. But please review if you want more.**


	3. What I've Been Waiting For

**A/N: Even though they're isn't many reviews I'm still going to write this last chapter for the people that did review. Anyway read and review.**

"Peter, you're finally here!" I say and practically jump him. After letting go of him, he replied. "Yeah, I'm sorry Claire I just got caught up in some stuff." I nod. "That's okay, now come in I want you to meet someone." He looked confused. "Claire, I know every person you know, who could you possibly introduce me to?"  
"Just, come on!"

I dragged him across the room where Mohinder was talking to Zach and asked if I could steal Zach away. "Okay, Zach you remember at Homecoming how I retold you who saved me from that maniac-killer guy?" He nodded. "And Peter, you now how I told you about my best friend from Odessa?" He also nodded. "Well Peter meet my best friend, Zach. And Zach meet my hero, Peter Petrelli." They just stood there looking at each other. Zach finally made a move. Sticking his hand out for Peter to shake, he says. "Nice to meet you, man. I've heard a lot about you." Peter shakes his hand and replies. "Yeah, same here." Getting frustrated with the silence, I left in a huff to go find Isaac. Scanning the whole room I couldn't find him.

Going upstairs I looked in Micah's room, my room, Niki and DL's bedroom and last but not least I open the bathroom door, only to find Isaac and Simone making out! "Oh my god!!" I close the door quickly, face as red as a tomato. I quickly ran down the stairs and out the back door into the tiny yard at the back of the house.

Sitting on the crooked bench that DL and Micah made, I started to giggle. The giggling turned into howls of laughter. While I was laughing about what happened upstairs, I didn't see Zach come up and sit beside me. But since the bench wasn't stable, we both fell onto the ground. That made me laugh even harder, clutching my stomach, as Zach joined in. What I didn't know was that a certain individual was watching from the back door, wanting so badly to be the person sharing that laughter.

Slowly we rose to our feet and dusted ourselves off. "Well that was fun and funny." I stated. "Oh yeah, guess I should lose some weight, huh?" Zach joked. I giggle and take hold of his hand to rebalance myself. Finally standing straight and sober, he says, "Well, I'm going to head inside, I just came to see if you were alright. Now I know I have to call the men in the white coats to come get you." He teased. "Oh ha ha, Zach you're soooo funny." I reply dryly and very sarcastic. "I'm not crazy!" "Uh huh. Well I'm going in, talk to you later." He mock saluted and I did the same jokingly. It wasn't long after Zach had left that I was joined by another person.

Thinking it was Isaac, I turn my body around slightly and started to say, "If you're here to explain what I saw---" I gasped. "Peter. Hey. I, uh, thought you were someone else." I chuckled nervously. He looked at me with a certain something in his gaze. I couldn't figure out what it was.  
"Who'd you think it was? Zach?" It was in his voice too, what was it?  
"Uh, no, actually I thought you were Isaac, thank God it wasn't." I laughed a little, hoping it would lighten up the tension. He still stared at me with those inquiring eyes. He raised an eyebrow, that was partly hidden by his bangs. _'His sexy bangs.'_ I think to myself. He smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" I snapped. His smirk was annoying me and I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. "Oh, nothing. I was just talking to Matt and I came out for some fresh air." He paused. "So, you think my bangs are sexy, eh?" He turned his body slightly to see the look on my face which would have shock written all over it.  
"How…" Then I finally understood. "I told you not to read my thoughts anymore, Peter!" My face going red for the second time that night. He laughed and I glared at him.

"Why would you read my thoughts for? If you wanted to know something, you just had to ask me."  
"I'm sorry." He said sincerely but continued. "But I was trying to find out something that I couldn't ask you."  
"Why not? You know you can ask me anything."  
"If I were to ask you it'd be too awkward for you and me."  
"Please Peter!" I pouted. He looked at me and I knew he couldn't resist the pout look, well I _hoped_ he couldn't resist the pout look. And I was right.

"Fine." He caved. "I wanted to ask you… if you…are dating Zach." _'What is with the Petrelli's and that question?!'_ Peter looks confused. "huh?"  
"What"  
"You just said 'what is with the Petrelli's and asking that question'."  
"I said to stop reading my thoughts!!" "I'm sorry, but what were you talking about"

"Nathan asked me the same question earlier"  
"Oh. And what did you tell him?" I heard it again. That emotion that changes the tone of his voice. But what it was, I still had no clue.  
"I told him that me and Zach were friends, only friends, that I had those feelings for someone else." Okay so I added that last part, but he doesn't need to know that. All he needs to know is what I've been trying to tell him for weeks now.

"Someone else?" He said. This time I heard it. I understood the emotion, what he was feeling, whenever he said Zach's name. He was _jealous_.  
"Yeah, someone else." I say with a smile. He notices and asks me, "Who?"  
"Why? You jealous, Peter?"  
"No, just curious. I don't care who you date." His voice so nonchalant, making me shiver. Which led to his next question.

"You cold, Claire?" I shake my head. "Are you sure?" He asked again, sincerity in his voice.

"Yes Peter!" I yelled. He flinched and I noticed.

"I'm sorry, it's just you got me so mad and irritated!" His voice was just above a whisper.

"What did I do or say to make you mad, Claire?" I closed my eyes. It's now or never.

"It's not what you said…it's _how _you said it."  
"And how was that?"

"When we were talking about Zach, you would get this tone in your voice, like you hated the guy, but you don't even know him. It sounded like you were jealous."  
He didn't say anything so I continued because if I stopped I'd never continue.

"And then when I asked if you were jealous, you acted as if you didn't care about me at all." My eyes started to tear up but I was determined not to cry.

"Then when I shivered, which wasn't from the coldness of the air, Peter, it was from the coldness of your voice, you ask me if I'm cold and you act all caring and sweet again." I looked at him and his eyes were full of sadness and guilt.

"You get me so mad because I can't understand you. One minute we're fine, talking and laughing, and the next you're cold and uncaring. Can you please explain that to me?" For a few minutes all he did was stare at me. His brown eyes bored into my blue ones. Then he shifted his gaze down and rubbed the back of his neck. I knew what he was doing, he was preparing to lie to me.  
"Don't you dare lie to me, Peter Petrelli!"

"Alright, you want the truth?" He asked and I nodded slowly.  
"Okay then, everything you just said about my attitude changing and the way I've been acting is all because…" He sighed.

"What is it, Peter?" He looked up at me.

"I love you Claire."

I swear I thought I was hearing things.  
"Did you just say you loved me?" He nodded his head. Holy shit! I wasn't hearing things. He's waiting for me to say something. I grin at him and wrap my arms around his neck hugging him so hard. I bring my lips towards his ear and whisper, "I love you too, always have."

I pulled my head back to see him grinning that cute and crooked grin of his. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips on his.

This was by far the best birthday I've ever had.

**A/N: Hello again! See that purple button on the bottom left corner? Yeah if you press it you can send me a beautiful review on much you loved my story. Or not. Your choice. Hope it was the first one but I hope it isn't. This chapter is the last of the story, so I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
